


Revenge

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: Shuichi gets revenge on Kokichi for tickling him too many times.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 128





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> more like this on my Tumblr @dangan-fluff !!!

Shuichi awoke from his slumber, groggily rubbing the last bits of sleep out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes fully he was met with Kokichi’s face, as the smaller boy was straddling his waist and leaning in towards his boyfriend.

“Goooood morning, Shuichi!” Kokichi chirped.

“Kokichi...? What are you doing?” Shuichi asked tiredly.

Kokichi snickered, reaching to pin Shuichi’s arms above his head before he could start struggling. Once he had successfully pinned him down, Kokichi leaned his face in even closer so he could nibble on Shuichi’s ear, causing him to squeal.

“Eee! Don’t!” Shuichi giggled, shaking his head back and forth.

Kokichi pulled back momentarily to admire his boyfriend’s flushed face.

“Nishishi, ShuShu is so sensitive...” he drawled, smiling to himself. Shuichi narrowed his eyes at Kokichi before abruptly flipping him over, switching their positions. He took Kokichi’s wrists in one hand and smirked down at him.

“I’m not the one who’s sensitive here, _Kokichi_.” Using his free hand, Shuichi fluttered his fingers by Kokichi’s ribcage, pressing in between the spaces gently. Kokichi gasped and pressed his lips together, determined not to laugh. Shuichi chuckled at this, his hand travelling lower.

Kokichi let out an embarrassing squeal when Shuichi squeezed his hip, encouraging the other boy to tease the spot even more.

“ShuhuhAHAHA DOHOHON’T!” Shuichi removed his other hand from Kokichi’s wrists, opting to use it to spider over his belly instead. Kokichi writhed in place, cackling hysterically.

“P-PLEHEHEAZE! SHUHUHUHAHAHA!”

“Begging already? It hasn’t even been a minute... Are you really that ticklish?” Shuichi smiled to himself, definitely enjoying this so far. However, he was nowhere near from done. Kokichi had tickled him so mercilessly in the past, and Shuichi was determined to get his revenge.

“I’M NOHOHOT!”

“Oh, you’re not? So you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Shuichi smirked, feeling more playful than ever. He rolled Kokichi’s shirt up, exposing his bare stomach. Wasting no time, Shuichi leaned down and blew a loud raspberry on Kokichi’s stomach, also using his hands to pinch and squeeze at his sides.

“GAHAHAHAHA NOOOO! MAKE IT STOHOHOHOP!!” Kokichi was trying, but failing, to grab Shuichi’s wrists, all while kicking and flailing his legs wildly.

Shuichi decided to show some mercy, even if only momentarily. He pulled back, allowing Kokichi to breathe.

“Hah... You’re the worst...” Kokichi opened his eyes, only to be met with an intense stare from Shuichi. “...What?”

“Where else are you ticklish?” Shuichi asked curiously. “I mean, you’ve got to be ticklish in other places too, right?”

“Nope!” Kokichi grinned. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at him, clearly suspect. “Because I’m not ticklish!”

Shuichi sighed, preparing himself to get back to work. He shoved his hands under Kokichi’s shirt, gently scratching at his underarms.

“Gh! Mmph! N-No!” Kokichi choked out, desperate to prove he wasn’t sensitive there. “I-I’m not t-ticklish!"

But when gentle scratches turned into deviously wiggling fingers, Kokichi dissolved into a puddle of squeaky and goofy giggles, his struggles to escape renewed.

“BWAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP! SHUUUUAHAHAHA!”

“Hmm... This is quite a weakness you have here. Isn’t it a bit embarrassing for a supreme leader to be so ticklish?” Shuichi teased, relishing in the deep blush that spread from Kokichi’s cheeks to his ears, disappearing beneath his scarf. He wondered...

If Kokichi noticed Shuichi pulling off his signature checkered scarf, he failed to show it. But when Shuichi gently raked his nails along the side of his neck, Kokichi’s eyes shot open, staring at Shuichi desperately.

“AAH! No! S-Shuichi don’t, I mean it!” he begged. “Mercy!!”

Shuichi almost felt bad for him, but then he remembered how many times Kokichi had tickled him almost to the verge of passing out.

“I don’t recall _you_ ever showing me mercy.” Shuichi stated flatly, trying to sound as serious as possible.

In all honestly, Shuichi loved the playful side of him that Kokichi brought out. But for the sake of revenge, he kept a calm and serious exterior, dishing out his revenge in a calculating manner.

Keeping his touch as gentle as possible, he swiped at Kokichi’s neck, skittering his nails over the hyper-sensitive area. Kokichi squealed like never before, his blush growing even deeper.

“EEEHEEHEE PLEHEAZE NOHOHOHO! I’M GONNA DIEEEEE NAHAHAHAHA!!” Kokichi yelped as Shuichi tickled under his chin, stroking the area rapidly.

“Admit how ticklish you are.” Shuichi leaned down to nibble at his boyfriend’s ear, just as he did to him before. He then whispered to him, “Or else I’ll tickle you foreverrrr.”

“O-OKAHAHAY! I’M T-TICKLISH NOW STOHOHOP!”

“Just ticklish?” Shuichi smirked, moving to nibble at Kokichi’s neck while clawing at his belly. “Or are you _super ticklish_?”

“I AM! SHU PLEHEHEAZE IT’S SO BAHAHAD!”

Finally satisfied, Shuichi stopped tickling him. Kokichi pouted, muttering curse words under his breath.

“That was awful...” Kokichi sniffled, “I can’t believe you would do that to me!”

“Oh, please.” Shuichi retorted, seeing through Kokichi’s act instantly. Still, he placed a soft kiss to his forehead, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Consider this my revenge. You’ve nearly tickled me to death way too many times.”

Kokichi’s pout grew, “You’re taking the fun out of it!”

Shuichi chuckled, climbing off of his boyfriend.

“Come on. I’ll go make you breakfast, okay?”

Kokichi immediately perked up, hopping out of the bed. “Yay!”

The couple went about their day, enjoying a hearty breakfast and cuddling on the couch.


End file.
